I'm Yo' Big Daddy
by whenloveandhatecollide
Summary: Puck as a family man. A passionate husband and a loving father. Rated M for Quick smut!


**AN:** So this is from a future role play that I was in. Here's a little background:

Puck is married to Quinn and they have 3 children: Alex a senior, Sophia a sophomore and Olivia, their 3 year old child. They live in a penthouse. Puck's a football player for NYGiants while Quinn's a real estate agent.

Hope you guys like it!

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything**

* * *

><p>Quinn made her way up the elevator and into the apartment, unlocking the door to find her husband, Puck, and son, Alex, playing video games. The scores were pretty close, and Quinn guessed it had something to do with the comment she made about Puck. Laughing lightly, she gave Olivia her bags and told her to take it to her room, watching the little girl scurry off and do so. Coming over, she greeted her son Alex with a kiss on the cheek and made her way over to her husband, leaning down onto him from behind and turning her head to face his head that was faced towards the TV. "Hi baby," she greeted. "Did you miss me?"<p>

Puck was determined to win this round against Alex. When Quinn commented about him losing his touch, Puck was all fired up and ready to beat the crap out of his son. Figuratively not literally, of course. He was in the zone and the game was about to end when Quinn's face was replaced by the TV screen. Instead of getting mad, it actually made him smile and relax. "Hey, baby." Puck placed a chaste kiss on his wife's lips and pouted. "Mhmm. I missed you like hell." And with those few seconds of interaction, the game was over and Alex won. Puck heard screams of joy from the younger boy but he didn't care, his wife just came home and for him he already won. "How was your day?"

Quinn smiled at Puck's reaction to her, and although he was happy every time she saw her, it never got old. "I missed you too," she replied, placing another quick peck to his lips. "So much." Before he could reply, Quinn heard Alex freak out about winning the game again and couldn't help but laugh lightly and shake her head.

Puck just rolled his eyes and admitted defeat at Alex as he told him he's the ultimate champ. He faced his son and raised is hands. "Fine, fine. You're the ultimate champ! Now go to bed!" He laughed lightly and shooed his son away.

Quinn loved her kids more than you would believe, but nighttime was a time for her and her husband and a time the kids were supposed to be asleep, teenager or not. Smiling as her oldest child left the room, she made her way around the couch and onto Puck's lap, wrapping one of her arms around his neck and moving the other hand to cup his cheek, stroking it gently. "My day was good. Busy as usual," she finally replied. Moving the hand that was on his cheek, she sighed and continued, "I'm so stressed though. You have no idea how many houses I had to showcase today. Then I took Olivia shopping after that and I'm just beat."

Puck's arms instantly wrapped around Quinn's tiny waist and held her tightly. He slightly leaned on her touch, liking it ever so much. Puck pouted when he heard Quinn was stressed. "My poor baby." He nuzzled her neck and soon started to place small kisses on it. "Want me to give you a massage?" Puck asked against her skin. "Someone told me I'm pretty good with my hands." He said before running his hands up and down Quinn's back a little hard while continuing to place kisses on her white smooth skin.

Quinn leaned into his touch and soon found herself incapable of normal, everyday speech once he nuzzled her neck and started pressing small kisses to it. She never got tired of feeling his lips on her, and it felt new and even better every single time he did it. Quinn nodded as he offered up a massage, sighing and whispering, "That'd be nice…" Biting her lip, she felt his hands begin to work on her back, and it instantly felt like heaven. Puck really was good with his hands, in more ways than one. She let out a soft moan as she felt his hands digging into her skin. It felt _so_ good. "Maybe you haven't lost your touch," she commented softly, letting out a small laugh as he continued to massage her back. "Mmmm…where's the lotion baby? I think I'm going to need a full body massage." Quinn didn't mean for that to come out sexual, but either way it was true. She was sore everywhere, mostly on her lower back and legs, and she would be forever grateful if her husband gave her a full-on massage. "I'll give you one tomorrow night," she added, knowing that he must've been stressed from football.

Puck couldn't help but to smirk against Quinn's skin as he kept hearing little soft moans coming from his wife's lips. More so when she said that maybe he hasn't lost his touch. He felt vibrations as he kissed his way to her throat and up to her jaw. Puck purred as Quinn asked for some lotion and a full body massage. She said it so sexy and it made its effect down in his pants. Puck pulled back still with a smirk across his lips. "I'll definitely give you a _full body _massage, baby. Only for you." He quirked his eyebrows before placing one arm behind Quinn's knees as he stood up, lifting her with no difficulty. He has lifted weights at training heavier than his wife so he had no problem carrying her. They were always like this whenever they got the chance to be alone. He would always carry her to their room like a princess she really is. Puck made his way to their room, closing the door behind them and locking it. He gently placed Quinn down on their bed and quickly looked for Quinn's favorite strawberry-scented lotion. "Here's the lotion!" He said a little too excitedly.

Quinn couldn't help but find it so sexy the way he said full body massage. Whenever she and Puck got the change to be fun and sexual around each other, they took it. The kids took up so much of their time that they didn't get times like these as often as they used to, but they still made pretty good time for each other for being parents. Quinn let out a squeal as he picked her up like a princess. He did it so often and she couldn't help but love it every time. She loved feeling her husband's arms around her; they were so big, strong, and muscular. She never got tired of him, and they've been married for a long time. She only hoped for many more years of marriage. Feeling herself being brought into the room and placed on the bed, she smiled as she looked up and held herself up on her elbows. Hearing him excited about the lotion made her giggle as she leaned down to take off her heels and threw them to the side.

Puck jumped on their big king sized bed, not hurting Quinn of course. It was too big for the two of them that they had a family sleepover in their room once a month. It was a family tradition every night before Puck had a game because he considered his family as his lucky charm. Puck pushed Quinn down to the bed and leaned down to kissed Quinn a little passionately before pulling back to kneel right beside her. He placed the lotion on the bed right beside him to make his hands empty for undressing his wife. Puck's hands made its way to Quinn's blouse, slowly unbuttoning it while looking into Quinn's eyes. "I'll make you feel so good, baby." He quirked his eyebrows as he finally unbuttoned all the buttons of her blouse. Puck took it off from her body as his eyes lingered over body. He licked his lips in a predatory way as his hands made its way behind Quinn to unhook her bra.

As soon as Quinn felt Puck's warm, soft lips greet hers, she immediately responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a quick swipe of her tongue. She felt him pull away as she smiled and removed her arms from around his neck, watching him unbutton her blouse. She let out a small moan when she heard what he said, already imagining the situation in her head. And the situation definitely wasn't a massage. "I can't wait," she breathed. Quinn helped get the blouse off, leaning up slightly, before falling back onto the bed in just her bra. But that wasn't enough. Quinn needed that off too. It was like her husband could read her mind, because soon his fingers found the hook on Quinn's bra. She let him unhook it and remove it, but only let him savor the view a couple seconds before turning over on her back. "Better get started on the massage," she told him, smirking to herself. She loved teasing Puck.

Puck purred as he took Quinn's bra off of her. He could never get tired of seeing his wife naked and it never fails to turn him on. He could feel his erection denting on his pants as his breath hitched a little. His eyes widened when Quinn only gave him a couple of seconds before turning over. It made Puck growl and smirk, loving how Quinn knew how to push his buttons. "Yes, ma'am." He quickly straddled Quinn's ass and moaned softly as his erection felt a delicious friction. He took a deep breath as he grabbed the lotion, squirting some on his hands before rubbing them together to spread the lotion evenly on them. Puck placed his hands on Quinn's shoulders and started massaging her. As he worked on her shoulders, he slowly leaned down and kissed the back of Quinn's neck. Puck sucked hard on a patch of skin and kept licking it as he sucked.

Quinn let out a low, dark moan as she felt Puck straddle her. His erection was clearly evident and he was only making her wetter because of it. As she felt his hands begin massaging her back, she let out a sigh of relief, feeling the stress slowly wash away. Her husband always found ways to release her stress and tension, and Quinn was always better and ready to keep selling houses the next day because of it. She began letting out small whimpers of pleasure as she felt his talented hands dig into her skin. "Mmmm…that's good," she breathed, shutting her eyes as she turned her head on the pillow. Before she knew it, Puck had leaned over her and began kissing and working his lips on her neck, and that felt even better. Quinn began letting out moans that were louder than the last, and she could feel her underwear getting soaked. Her husband had the best effect on her, and this was only the beginning.

Puck released her skin with a pop, getting more aroused as he heard Quinn's whimpers and moans. His smirked plastered as he watched the side of Quinn's face, seeing how she loved every minute of it. "Good, huh?" Puck's hands slowly moved downward to her back, massaging the tensed portions of it. He couldn't help but to grind his erection on her ass, feeling his cock reached to a full erection. The sounds that she was making made it all possible. "You made me all hot and bothered, baby." Puck said with a husky voice as he ground his hips harder on Quinn's pert ass. His hands traveled to Quinn's front and found its way to her breasts. Puck cupped each breast in one hand and started kneading them. He started panting, feeling so aroused and wanting more of that amazing friction. "Like that, baby? Do I make you feel so good?"

Quinn nodded quickly as he asked her if it was good. Of course it was good; it was amazing. Being like this with Puck was always amazing, and Quinn was getting more aroused by the second. Her arousal grew 10 times as she felt him grind himself down onto her. At that point, her eyes popped open and she let out her loudest moan yet, not even caring to hold anything back. "_God_, Puck," Quinn moaned, moving her ass up to try and meet his friction. Puck never ceased to make her feel good, and Quinn just hoped they'd be able to fit more nights like this into their busy schedules. Quinn's breathing grew more erotic as he grabbed her breasts and she let out another moan. Quinn didn't curse often, in fact, it was extremely rare when she cursed. The only time she cursed was on nights like these and her husband was the only person who heard her curse. "_Fuck _Noah," she panted. She also called him by his real name, figuring she needed to give all of the credit to Noah instead of Puck. "More," she ordered. There weren't many sensible thoughts running through her head; just that she wanted Puck and she wanted him now. "Only you make me feel this good," she told him, deciding to take advantage of this opportunity and turn around so that she was lying on her back again.

"_Shit_, Quinn!" Puck growled out when Quinn moved her ass up to meet up with his grinding, making the friction harder and more amazing. Every sound that Quinn was letting out made its way down to his erection, twitching at every moan and curse she said. He nodded when Quinn said that only he could make her feel this good. "Hell yes." Puck was so proud that only he could make Quinn squirm, moan and beg for more. No other man could do this. Hell, no other man had the balls and sexuality to make Quinn feel this good. Puck a little surprised that Quinn turned around under him. She never failed to surprise him during their marriage. Puck positioned himself in between her legs, spreading them so that he could fit in between them. One of his hands made its way to her bellybutton, circling it softly while his other hand remained on one of her breasts still kneading it. "Where do you want me to touch you, babe?" Puck was fully aware where Quinn wanted to be touched but he wanted to hear it from her. "Where, baby?" He whispered as he flickered his finger over Quinn's hard nipple, teasing her slightly.

Quinn now felt his erection on her vagina, and she could've sworn that she was so wet it seeped through her pants. Puck felt so amazing, and she remembered the first time they ever had sex. They were 16, but Puck was just as good as he is now. Heck, he was better now. Even though it was their first time together, Puck found every single one of Quinn's kinks in no time and it drove her insane (in a good way). She was desperate to meet her lips with Puck's or have his lips all over her body, but he was forcing her to speak, which he knew she had a hard time with when he did this to her. The fact that he was making her was still a major turn on though. The first time he asked her, all Quinn could say was, "Please…" But the second time, Quinn knew he wasn't going to let her get away with just that. Quinn arched her back as he flicked her nipple and growled from lack of contact. Finally working up her strength, she ordered, a little irritated, "I need you to touch my pussy." It wasn't Puck that irritated her, it was the teasing. The endless teasing that they both loved to do to each other but hated it to happen to them. She stared into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that she never grew tired of and saw that they were glazed over with lust. Moving her hands to the hem of his shirt, she fiercely ripped it off over his head as fast as she could, needing to feel him as well.

Puck smirked as Quinn ripped his shirt off him instantly, revealing his awesome rocking body from all the hard training that his coach was making their team do. And hell, it was all worth it. Seeing Quinn all hungry for him every time after he showered. Puck heard Quinn ordered him to touch her pussy. "Yes, ma'am I'll definitely touch your _pussy_." He loved that Quinn said it in a demanding way. His free hand snaked its way down her slacks, feeling a huge damp right on her core that made his eyebrows rose. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." His other hand followed, unbuttoning and unzipping her slacks, revealing a lacy red lingerie. "Hmmm. Wet and always ready for me, aren't you baby?" Puck smirked and pulled only her slacks off all the way, throwing them somewhere on the floor. He leaned down and kissed her bellybutton and skipped her underwear only to reattach his lips on her inner thigh. "Where do you want me to touch you again, baby?" Puck asked one more time against her thigh even though he could smell her wetness centimeters away.

As soon as Quinn caught sight of Puck's body, she couldn't keep his hands off of him. It happened every time they had sex. The training apparently was really paying off because Puck's body was very well-defined and his abs were so sharp that people would think he could cut something with them. She attached her hands to his torso, beginning to claw her way down to his abs. She let out another moan as Puck agreed to touch her and instantly shot her hips in the air when she felt his hand touch her core. She squeezed her eyes shut, panting and waiting for him to do something as soon as her pants were gone, starting from her bellybutton and to…her thigh. When Quinn felt his lips on her thigh, so close to where she needed then to be, she let out a grunt of sexual frustration. She began to rock her hips in the air repeatedly, needing him to get the message that she was _dying_ over here. "Noah…please…I need you…" Quinn began. She bit her lip and practically screamed, "Ugh, I need you to lick my pussy, touch my pussy, and get inside of me _NOW_! _Please_! If Quinn wasn't desperate before, she definitely was now.

Puck snickered at Quinn's reaction to his little ministrations on her. He just loves pushing Quinn to her limits and sees what she'll do. His own need to be inside her was overwhelming to the point it hurts already but Puck wanted it to last longer. He wanted this beautiful moment to last longer. He obliged to Quinn's begging and began to touch her through her panties, rubbing her clit slowly while his free hand started to unzip and unbutton his own pants to free his aching organ out of its cage. Puck let out a frustrated groan when he couldn't unbutton his own pants. He left it and just focused on Quinn's needs. Puck pushed the fabric to the side and leaned down. He inhaled the smell of Quinn and oh how he loved it. He felt the heat radiating from it and could feel it pulsate with want. Puck moaned and practically spoke to it. "So wet and open for me, baby?" He said before sticking out his tongue and darting it once to test on how she tasted. And of course, Puck moaned again as he tasted that lovely familiar taste of Quinn Fabray-Puckerman.

A bunch of incoherent words flooded out of Quinn's mouth as she felt that Puck was commando. It wasn't the first time he's been, but it surprised Quinn and turned her on every single time. Quinn began finding Puck's tongue's rhythm and would push her hips into the air each time his tongue would find its way inside, letting them fall again when Puck would remove his tongue. Quinn moaned a string of curse words and continued panting as he stuck his tongue in all the way, moving her hips faster with him. She let out a loud squeal that soon turned into a long moan and moved her hips faster when he bit down onto her clit, feeling the more heat emanate from her core. Puck's tongue was driving her insane as it worked inside of her. Quinn was panting, cursing, moaning, and pretty much letting any sound you could think of spill from her lips, and it only got worse as he worked on her breast and vagina at the same time. Quinn grabbed onto his head, pulling at his mohawk to keep her steady. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but she wanted to see her husband doing this to her. She wanted to see the only man who could make her feel like this. Forcefully opening her eyes and lifting herself up on her elbows, she saw Puck's face in between her legs, moving and working. The sight was almost too much to handle as Quinn's elbows grew weak and failed her, forcing her to fall back onto the bed, more heat coming from her core as she let out another long, loud moan.

Puck's cock was starting to ache again, getting harder than he could imagine. Yep, only Quinn can make him hard even without touching him. Her noises and feeling her heat all around his tongue were all it took to get him rock hard. Puck knew Quinn was on the brink of her orgasm, knowing by how she was moaning out, he quickly pulled himself away stopping all the ministrations he was doing to her. Puck sat on his ass, in between her legs, and yanked off his pants a little too impatiently. He knelt up and positioned himself again in between Quinn's legs and leaned down to capture Quinn's lips in very hungry kiss, letting her taste herself. "I fucking… love you.. so much.." Puck said in between their kiss and deepened it right after. One of his hands made its way down to his cock and stroked it a few times before aligning it to her opening. "I need you, baby." Puck said a little breathless against her mouth. He slid the tip of his cock once then rubbed it on her clit, waiting for a sign of assurance that he could go all the way it.

Quinn was so close, and she couldn't help but wish he didn't stop. She needed him so badly, so she shot her hips in the air again to show him just how much she wanted him. Just how much she _needed_ him, and to warn him not to stop what he was doing. Quinn felt cold air surround her body where Puck once was, but it didn't last long before she felt him hover over her again and capture her lips. She automatically responded to the kiss, throwing in just as much passion and hunger as the man on top of her. Their tongues connected almost automatically, causing Quinn to let out a moan when she tasted herself on Puck. The fact that he had her taste on his tongue was more than incredible. The kisses never stopped, but in between each one, Puck reminded her how much he loved her. She couldn't help but let her lips curve into a smile, still breathless and panting, as she replied in between passionate kisses, "I…love you…so…so much." Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him there; keep him there forever if she could. Hearing him tell her that he needed her and feeling his cock against her clit made her arch her back forward and let out a moan again, this time containing his name, Noah. "Please…" she begged. She needed him just as badly as he needed her, and she needed release.

And with that being said, Puck aligned his tip on Quinn's hole again and he thrusts forward making him go all the way inside her. He groaned out as he felt Quinn really tight and warm. He wanted to explode right there and then but he wanted to make this last a little bit longer. They only had a few nights like this all for themselves. Why not make it all night long and make his wife cum more than once or twice? _That would be a fucking great idea._ Puck thought. He captured Quinn's lips once more in a little sloppy kiss. Puck wanted another sign if it was okay for him to finally move. As much as he wanted to make love hardcore style, Puck didn't want to hurt his wife. And if he did hurt her, this will all have to end and they might end up in a fight or a cold war. He learned that in a really hard way.

Quinn let out a loud moan as she felt him enter inside of her, even louder than the previous ones, which Quinn didn't know was possible. She whimpered in pleasure at the feeling, needing Puck more than ever. She didn't want this to end, and he was so close to what Quinn wanted him to be doing. _So_ close, she kept thinking. "More," she breathed, beginning to move her hips forward, eliciting an amazing contact that only Puck could supply. "Oh…" she moaned. "Please…" Quinn continued pushing her hips in the air, trying to show him that he was on the right track, she just needed him to continue pleasuring her. Sex with Puck never got old, and if Quinn had the option to do this every night with him, she definitely would. Work and the kids took up so much of their time lately, though, that they were often exhausted and would fall right to sleep. Especially because Quinn knew how much Puck's coach worked him and his team. But boy was it worth it. Puck was completely built, from his torso and abs, to his cock, all the way down to his legs and feet. Quinn made it a priority to be in control next, since Puck hadn't seen the predatorial side of her that she's been hiding in a while.

Puck let out a long groan when Quinn lifted her hips up to meet his, making his tip hit something in her. "_Oh god. Fuck, Q.._" He panted out, looking into Quinn's darkened green eyes. Puck got his signal to do what he wanted and he knew Quinn wanted it as well. He started to thrust almost all the way out, just leaving the tip of his cock in her and thrusts back in her all the way a little harshly. With that one move, Quinn opened her mouth opened wide so Puck made his move and inserted his tongue in her mouth. He continued to thrust deep in and out of her harshly but slowly as he explored the insides of his wife's mouth. His hands moved up and pressed onto the mattress on either side of Quinn. The bed dipping according to his thrusts.

Quinn's hazel eyes glazed over with lust, bringing out the darkened emerald in them, as she forced her eyes open to stare up at Puck, continuing to rock her hips back and forth. She let out a moan as Puck panted her name, moving her hands to his sides and scratching her nails along them. Quinn whimpered at the loss of contact when Puck removed himself from Quinn, but was greeted back with him almost immediately after, feeling him shove himself inside of her. Her eyes shot open even wider as her mouth opened wide. She was going to let out more loud noises before feeling Puck's tongue snake inside her mouth again, bringing them to another passionate kiss. She hummed into his mouth, attaching her tongue with his as she tried to explore him as much as possible. Her little noises were becoming louder, and her breathing more erotic as Puck continued to move in and out of her.

Puck could sense Quinn was close to her peak. Yes, he wants this beautiful moment to last so much longer but he couldn't hold it any longer. He wanted to make Quinn cum. He wanted to cum as well. He wanted to hear Quinn's mewls of pleasure as she reaches her peak. He definitely wants to feel and lap on Quinn's juices as she cums. Puck couldn't take it anymore. He wanted all of those things and he wanted it now. He fastened his pace and deepened thrusts, thrusting in and out of her as fast and as deep as he could. Puck let out a loud noise of frustration. He watched Quinn as she still didn't cum so he placed a hand in between them and rubbed her clit with the same pace as his thrusts. "Cum with me…. baby… Cum.." Puck breathlessly whispered.

Quinn felt like she was on edge. She was so close to cumming, she just needed a little more. It was becoming so much and all Quinn wanted was to cum underneath Puck. All she wanted was to come _with_ Puck. She felt him deepen his thrusts as she moved her hips faster, crashing her hips with his. She felt like she was seconds away from cumming, moaning and groaning underneath Puck. But as soon as she felt him rub her clit and beg her to come, Quinn let out a scream of pleasure and came underneath Puck, noticing that he came at the same time. Quinn was panting and trying to catch her breath from the amazing feeling, watching Puck's face intently to see his reaction.

Once Quinn's walls contracted around Puck's cock almost strangling it that made him shout out his wife's name, he pushed himself all the way in and emptied himself inside Quinn. Once he was spent, Puck fell on top of Quinn with his head buried on her neck. He was inhaling and exhaling sharply through his mouth. "Fuck.." He said almost in a whisper. "That was.. That was amazing." Puck grinned with his mouth slightly open, still inhaling and exhaling through it. "I love you, Quinn." He placed hot open kisses on her neck.

Quinn was panting after they came together, trying to catch her breath and letting out small, "Mmmm…" noises as he whispered to her that it was amazing and kissed her neck. "It was…_you_ were amazing, as usual." She smiled and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Sighing in ecstasy, she leaned back on the pillow and lied there with her husband, trying to catching her breath. Quinn was so content just lying here with her husband; she felt like she could do it forever. "I love you so much," she sighed. After finally feeling like she could breathe again, she smirked and say up, moving on top of Puck to straddle his hips. "Which is why," she began, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "it's your turn."

Puck grinned as tried to catch his breath to the things Quinn were saying to him. He wanted to kiss her back but she leaned back on the pillow and it made him laugh a little. Puck was about to reply to her 'I love you so much.' but then out of nowhere their positions were reversed. He couldn't believe Quinn had energy to flip them over. He smirked up at his wife and raised an eyebrow. "My turn huh?" Puck propped himself on his elbows. "I love you." He took one of Quinn's hands and intertwined their fingers. Puck pulled her closer to him and kissed her sweet and slow once she obliged.

Quinn laughed lightly and nodded, quirking her left eyebrow as she watched his face. She smiled and bit her lip as he took her hand and interlaced their fingers, giving his hand a small squeeze as she leaned her face over his, letting her golden blonde hair fall and drape around the two of their heads. Feeling Puck pull her even closer, she felt his sweet lips reconnect with hers before she responded to the kiss with the same slow and romantic lace as Puck. She glided her lips along his, loving the warm and tingly feeling between their bodies, before sliding her hands along his sides and running the pads of her fingers lightly up and down his skin. "Mmm…I love it when we can be together like this," she told Puck, pulling away from the kiss to say so before reconnecting their lips softly again.

Puck moaned softly into the kiss when he felt Quinn's hands on his sides. He placed his hands on her waist, leaving it there as he continued to kiss his wife. "Me want this every night, please." Puck said in between their slow and romantic kiss. Both of his hands snaked up and let his thumb play with his wife's nipples. Just by kissing, Quinn's nipples were hard once again and Puck was getting a little hard. That's how intense their kisses are. "I want.. No.. I need you.. Every day." Puck laughed softly against her lips, knowing that having sex everyday would make them tired on their jobs and that's not really a good thing. Sure they could do it back then, that's why they have 3 children in span of time, but now that they're getting older sometimes it's a little harder than before. "Love you, baby. Forever and ever.."

Quinn laughed lightly as she kissed Puck, nodding and replying in between their kisses, "Me too…but I'm not…sure if…we can…pull that off…with the kids around." She picked up her hands from his sides and moved them to scratch his mohawk. She continued to kiss Puck slowly and moaned in his mouth as he played with one of her nipples. Quinn didn't know her nipples were that hard until Puck started playing with them, already feeling aroused between the sift romance between them. Quinn smiled against Puck's lips as he told her he needed her every day, causing her to nod in agreement and slide her tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. "Mmm…" she moaned, mumbling, "Love you…so much." Sighing from the happy emotions she was feeling, she continued, "Forever." She moved her hands down his mohawk and to his back, lightly scratching the skin she found there.

Puck moaned softly against Quinn's lips as he felt a light scratch on his mohawk down to his back that made his arch his back away from the bed. "Mmmm.. Love you.. mooooore." He panted out, getting a little breathless, before parting his lips and sucking Quinn's tongue in his mouth. Puck's tongue massaged hers as his hands went to her back and down to her ass. He placed a hand on each of her ass cheeks and started to squeeze them. Puck slapped one ass cheek before continuing squeezing them practically spreading them as well. "_You're so.. fucking hot.. babe_." He mumbled against her open mouth.

As soon as Quinn felt Puck arch his back into her, she moaned and decided to arch herself forward into him, loving the way their bodies fit perfectly together. Like they were each other's missing puzzle piece, causing them to feel complete around each other. Quinn began losing her breath again, but she didn't care. She started scratching her nails down to his lower back, moaning into his mouth as she moved her nails down to his sides and to his abs. "Uh ah," she disagreed in between kisses with her husband. "Love…you…more." She knew that they could go at this all night, but she didn't care. It was worth being tired for work tomorrow morning. She moaned into his mouth again as she felt him suck on her tongue, deciding to take this opportunity to swirl hers around his mouth. Quinn felt his hands snake down her backside, but when he grabbed her ass, she let out a gasp in his mouth, and continued groaning as he massaged her down there. "Mmm…you're…so sexy…" Quinn moaned, moving her hands down his abs and snaking them across his thighs.

Puck couldn't help but smile as he earned a gasp from his wife. "Hell yes.. I am.." He panted out into her mouth but then his attention on her ass was interrupted when he felt Quinn's hands moved across his thighs. Puck let out a long groan, wanting to be touched somewhere near yet so far from her fingertips. He rested his back again on the bed and bucked his hips upwards, letting Quinn know what he wanted, no, what he _needed_. Puck cock twitched at the thought of Quinn giving him a blowjob or just a simple handjob. It never ceased to excite him nor make his cock harden. Just thinking of Quinn's lips wrap around his shaft, bobbing her head and making slurping noises… _Fuck._ He needed her.

Quinn moaned into Puck's mouth as he arched his hips into her, rolling her hips down to meet, causing a delicious friction. "Mmmm," she moaned again, deciding it was Puck's turn to get teased. Smirking, she stroked her fingers across his inner thighs, so close to where he wanted them to be. "Tell me what you want," she husked into Puck's ear. He tortured her, now she was going to torture him. She leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his neck before stroking her fingers lightly along Puck's cock. She removed her fingers to stroke his inner thighs and nipped at his earlobe, whispering, "Tell me," again. Quinn wanted to feel Puck, she needed to, actually. But she wasn't going to until he begged her to.

Puck groaned out of frustration once the tables where now turned. "Fucking touch me, Quinn!" He bucked his hips harder when he felt Quinn's fingers stoke his cock lightly. "Shit.." Puck panted out. His mouth opened a little wide as he breathed through it. When Quinn still wasn't touching him where he wanted to be touched, Puck couldn't help it and just gave Quinn what she wanted. Just like what he wanted out Quinn earlier. "Touch my cock. Suck it. Play with it! Do whatever you want with it just please… TOUCH IT!" Puck practically cried out.

Quinn smirked as Puck shouted orders to her, loving how she had him begging her for release. Deciding that she had teased him enough, she pecked his lips before making her way down his legs so that her face was staring at the beautiful prize in front of her. Bringing her hands up his legs, slowly massaging them as she did, she finally made her way to the top and ran her fingers down his cock again, slowly and torturously. She smirked at his reaction, running her fingers down it a little more hard this time. Leaning her head forward, she ran her tongue along the same path her fingers made, sighing from the feeling. She loved it when Puck was dominant, but she couldn't help but love being in control of him too sometimes, especially when he would beg her. Wrapping her lips around the tip of it, she moaned as she continued to take as much of his length as she could into her mouth, sending a vibration along his cock.

* * *

><p>Puck was really concerned when his youngest daughter said that she called 911 just because of her ice cream falling. He thought it was a sign that he needs to spend more time with Olivia. Yes, definitely more time. And he was disappointed at Alex for not telling him as well. He'll mentally remind himself to talk to Alex when he gets a chance. Puck took a shower after having a long and incredible night with his wife. He didn't want Liv to smell him and would smell sex. After showering, Puck put on some clean clothes. A white collared shirt, some slightly baggy pants and white kicks to go with it. He combed his mohawk, still having it, before putting some cologne on. Puck couldn't stop thinking of the 911 call. Sure it was adorable but it wasn't necessary. He sighed as he grabbed his keys and wallet, shoving them in his pocket. He grabbed a leather jacket before walking out of the bedroom to check up on Olivia. Puck knocked on her little princess' door. "Honey, are you done getting ready?" He asked as he put on his jacket.<p>

Olivia moved and pulled open her door to see her Daddy watching her, she smiled and waved up at him before turning around and running over to her tiny Princess dresser. She picked up a little flower her Mommy had bought for her and slipped it into her blonde hair as best as a three year old could. She rushed back over to her Daddy in her little yellow dress, reaching up for his Dad. "Ice cream now, Daddy?" she asked him before jumping up and down on the spot as she moved and grabbed his hand with her other hand too.

Puck smiled down at his daughter. He sighed, not having the heart to be mad or disappointed at her little girl. He saw the little flower on her hair and it was a little messily placed on. He laughed softly and knelt down in front of her still holding one of her tiny hands. "Yes, ice cream." Puck grinned at her, taking off the little flower and putting it back more securely so it won't come off when she jumps up and down. "Usual place, baby girl?" He asked after fixing her hair, quirking his eyebrows at her. Puck carried her as he stood up, treating his little angel like a princess.

"Usual place, Daddy!" she giggled as he moved and picked her up, smiling as she kissed his cheek. She loved spending time with her Daddy, it was the best thing ever. He was so wonderful in her eyes, he was her Daddy and obviously her number one man at three years old. She held onto his shoulder as they made their way towards the elevator. "Can I press button?" she asked him as she moved and stuck her thumb into her mouth.

Puck grinned wider when he felt Olivia kissed his cheek. He loved Liv so much because she's the sweetest among his children. He might not admit it and be a good father by saying he loves all of his children equally, but it's a lie. Olivia definitely is his favorite. She looks just like her mother and he loved how dependent the little girl was to him not like his other children, who are all grown up already. Puck kissed Olivia on her little cheek as well and made a fart sound to make her giggle. "Of course, baby girl! You're big enough for the big button!" He let Liv press the button and waited for the elevator. Once the elevator finally arrived, Puck stepped in and let Liv push the button to close the elevator's door. "What flavor do you wanna have today, princess?"

Liv giggled at her Daddy's kiss and the funny noise he made "Daddy silly" she giggled as she moved and shifted in her Dad's arms before nodding and putting out her little hand so that she could push the button. Liv bit down on her little lip and watched her Daddy closely "I want chocolate chip!" she practically shouted before clapping her hands and smiling at her Dad. "What you going to have, Daddy?" she asked him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Puck laughed when Olivia said he was silly. He looked at his little girl in his arms while waiting for the elevator to reach the parking area and smiled at how excited she was. "Woooooow! That sounds yummy!" Puck nodded with an approving look. "Hmmmm." He made a thinking look like it was soooo hard think of what flavor to get. "Well I could get mango. But I really like strawberry too 'cause it's your favorite color. Pink" Puck pouted playfully. "What do you think I should get, baby girl?"

Olivia giggled and nodded "St… Stawwwbeerryyyyyy!" she shouted with a little giggle as she moved and nodded "Pink is my favourite" she said as she smiled and watched the doors opening, she sighed as they walked out of the lift. She looked around curiously and waved at random people that were walking by. She giggled as she whispered to her Dad "Look, my friend" she said, pointing out her little friend from the building who was with her Mom getting out of her car. "She nice" Liv said as she smiled at her Daddy and rested her head on his shoulder. "You and Mommy stop me sleep" she said, straightening up a little and watching him closely, innocently and rather obliviously. "Noisy" she said as she shook her head.

"Wow! My baby girl can already say such a big, big word. That deserves a big kiss." Puck kissed Olivia's cheek with the farting sound again as they walked out of the elevator and through the parking lot. He smiled at Liv's friend and her mom when she pointed them out and waved as soon as he passed by them. Puck stopped on his tracks, still a few steps away from their white family Escalade car when he heard Olivia innocently say she couldn't sleep because of him and her mommy. _Shit._ He cursed in his thoughts. "Well.." Puck tried to think fast of a cover and looked at his little innocent baby girl normally as possible. "I'm sorry, baby. Mommy and I were playing last night. Mommy was having too much fun so she got a little too loud." He snickered softly as he continued to walk over their car and pressed the alarm on his key to open the doors. "You better tell mommy to keep it down next time when we play, okay? You remind her later when we come back home." Puck smirked as he placed Liv on her car seat at the back, strapping her on. He ran to the driver's side and hopped in, turning on the engine so they could go to Liv's favorite ice cream shop.

Liv nodded "Will!" she said as she moved and sat back in her seat, pulling the blanket that she had left in there last time onto her lap before putting it into her mouth and sucking slowly. She knew her Mommy hated when she did that because of all the 'germies' but she loved it very much. She cuddled the blanket close as she watched her Daddy driving. She sang a little as her Dad put on one of her nursery rhyme CDs that she pretty much loved listening to. Her little eyes widened when they pulled up by the brightly colored ice cream shop "Daddy, look!" she giggled as she moved to try and climb out of her seat.

Puck looks at the rear view mirror to once in a while check Liv at the back. "Princess, what did mommy tell you about putting things in your mouth other than your thumb?" He was okay with her thumb sucking but Quinn hated it when Olivia tries to eat inedible things. Puck smiled as he was hearing his little angel sing to her rhyming CDs, which made him really proud. _That's my girl._ He thought. "I know, baby girl. We're here!" He looked at the rear view mirror to check up on Liv. "Now, now sweetie. Sit down properly and wait for me to get you." Puck said a little sternly. He doesn't kid about his child's safety. Once he parked in front of the shop, Puck got out of his side and went to the back to get Liv out of her car seat. He carried her in the shop and a little tune was playing in loop. The store was very colorful and had huge pictures and statues of ice cream cones. The Puckerman family has been going to the shop ever since it opened. Puck went straight to the counter and the girl behind it greeted them using their names, considering they're regulars. "Tell the nice lady what we like, princess.

Liv clapped her hands excitedly as they got into the shop, her pretty eyes widened as she looked around. Every time they went in it still amazed her, but she was only three years old, and a lot of things are still amazing when you're three. She looked down at the rows of ice cream behind the counter before getting a little shy in her Dad's arms, she buried her head in his shoulder before pointing towards the chocolate chip, she then moved and smiled at the girl that she recognized. It was then that she started to cough a little, moving and rubbing her eyes as she rested her head on her Dad's shoulder, watching as they scooped up her ice cream, she smiled as she watched on. "Daddy, getting yours too?" she asked him as she moved and reached out for her ice cream.

Puck laughed softly as he watched Liv suddenly became shy. "Of course, I'm getting mine too. Strawberry, right?" He smiled at her and looked at the ice cream lady and told her his order. Puck helped Liv hold her big sugar coned ice cream and even kid her by pretending to lick it. He laughed at her expression and got his wallet with his free hand. He got out money and paid the ice cream lady before placing back his wallet in his pocket and taking his ice cream. Once Puck got his receipt, he looked for a table and sat on the available chairs. He settled for a booth so that he and Liv could sit next to each other. "How's your ice cream, baby girl?" Puck said with a smile before licking his ice cream.

"Love it!" she giggled when she spotted a table full of little kids nearby, she knew that Maisie was from her pre-school and she giggled, waving at her. "Maisie!" she called as the other little girl waved back excitedly. "Maisie my friend too, Daddy" she said as she licked her ice cream and smiled up at her Daddy. "We play baby dolls together" she said softly as she moved and licked away at her ice cream, she smiled up at her Dad again before moving and kicking her little legs back and forth. "Look at my nails" she giggled, holding out one of her sticky hands to show her Dad her pink sparkly nails that a certain big sister had painted for her the night before.

Puck nodded as Olivia told him about her pre-school classmate, Maisie, that was there as well. He licked his ice cream before speaking. "Really? Want us to go there and play with her for a while?" Puck asked as he placed one of his huge calloused hands on Liv's back and then patted gently the back of her little head. His eyes grew a little bigger when he saw Olivia's nails and he wasn't very happy with them. "Princess.." With his free hand, Puck took a napkin from the tissue dispenser on the table and wiped off the sticky goo on her hands with sparkly nails. He sighed and held Liv's small hand. "You really like sparkly things, don't you baby?" Puck laughed a little but he was still not happy with the nail polish on her 3 year old daughter.

"No, it's okay. I play with her tomorrow" she said, knowing they had a play date that their Moms had set up, she was an acute kid, she knew what was going on around her. "I with you now" she smiled up at her Daddy as he took her hand, wiping the stickiness from her dripping ice cream away. Giggling, she watched him before nodding "I do! Sparkly" she said, pointing to the little sparkly pink heart on her dress. "Pretty" she smiled as she moved and took another lick of her ice cream. "Soph says I princess too with my sparkly nails" she managed to say as she waved her hands a little to show off her nail polish. "I want be a big girl too! Make up!" she said.

"Awwww. My little princess is the sweetest." Puck leaned down and kissed the top of Olivia's head. He laughed as the little girl pointed at the little sparkly pink heart on her dress. Puck placed his finger under Olivia's chin. "This is pretty too! So much prettier than sparkly things." He smiled and watched his little princess took another lick of her ice cream that made him do the same thing. Puck stopped licking midway and looked surprised. "Baby, no make up yet." He shook his head and pouted. "You're my little baby girl. I don't want you to be a big girl yet." Puck pretended to cry. He really didn't want his youngest child to grow up too fast. "I want my baby Livie." Puck fully pouted and used his puppy dog eyes that Liv got from him.

Olivia giggled as she watched him before laughing when he clearly pretended to cry, even she could tell it was pretend but she decided to flatter him anyway. "Kay kay, Daddy" she said as she tilted her head. "No make up" she smiled as she moved and shifted in her seat before suddenly dropping her ice cream. "Oh no!" she said suddenly as she looked at the marks on her dress before her bottom lip quivered a little. "My ice cream gone, Daddy!" she said sadly as she clasped her little hands together before moving to try and get on the floor to pick it up.

Puck finally stopped pretending and cheered. "Yaaaay! No make up for my little princess." He laughed at himself for being all silly but if it made Olivia giggle, he wouldn't care if there were paparazzi around the area. "No, Liv!" Puck quickly grabbed her arm and made her sit down on his lap. He gave his ice cream to sooth her. "Here, here. You can have mine. It's your favorite color, isn't it? And it's very yummy!" Puck placed the cone in Liv's tiny hands and held it together with her with one hand while his free hand grabbed some napkins on the table and tried to wipe some of the ice cream that was spilled on her dress. "Poor baby covered in ice cream." He said as he tried to wipe off everything. "Maybe I'll just eat you up." Puck playfully bit gently on Liv's earlobe then her cheek to cheer her up.

"Daddy can't eat me!" she giggled as she rested back against her Dad's chest as she moved and started finishing off the very pink and delicious looking ice cream. "Lovely" she giggled as she moved and looked up at him, seeing the bottom of his chin as he wasn't looking down at her. "I Princess, you and Mommy King and Queen!" she said as she thought about her fairytale books that Sophia read to her most nights, she moved and shifted on his lap a little as she practically demolished the ice cream.

"I so can! Nomnomnomnom!" Puck laughed as Liv giggled on. He loved making his little girl laugh and it's a good thing it wasn't that hard when it came to him. He placed all the used napkins on the table as he was done cleaning her up. Puck finally looked down at Liv when she spoke about her being a princess. He smiled and nodded. "Of course, baby. Mom and I are the king and queen and you're our little princess." Puck gently pinched Liv's little nose. "That's why no make up yet!" He pouted and scrunched his nose.

Livie giggled and nodded as she finished off as much as she could of the ice cream "Okay then" she said cutely as she moved and crawled off of his lap, climbing down from the booth as she tugged on her little dress a little and felt for the flower in her hair, making sure it hadn't gone anywhere as she walked towards Maisie "I see you tomorrow Maisie" she smiled as she waved at her little friend, who then waved back and nodded "Tomorrow, Liv!" she said in return before Liv turned around and moved back over to her Daddy. "Where we go now?" she asked him as she stuck her thumb in her mouth and sucked furiously, she had never got rid of that habit.

Puck laughed softly as Liv nodded. His youngest child never fails to surprise him every time and it makes him proud of her all the time. Puck let Olivia crawl down from his lap by herself, knowing how well she's capable of herself. He watched as his daughter fixed her dress and touched her head to make sure her little flower was still in its position before going over to her classmate. Puck watched in awe and couldn't believe this is _his_ very bright, adorable and polite Livie. He watched until Liv made her way back to him and stood in front of him, asking where they're going next. Puck laughed and carried her as he stood up. "Well princess Livie, where would you like to go next?" He gently stroked her cheek with the tip of his nose a few times.

"Hmm" Liv said thoughtfully, pulling her thumb from her mouth as she sleepily rested her head on her Dad's shoulder as he carried her "Can we go to the playground?" she asked him, perking up a little and smiling as she watched him closely. "I want go and play!" she said excitedly, clapping her hands as she rubbed her eyes and smiled at her Dad.

Puck knew there was something up whenever Liv would rub her eyes. A while ago at the counter, he let it pass but this time is gonna change. "I dunno, princess. It's like you're getting tired already. I think it's time for your nap time." He said as he walked out of the ice cream parlor with her in his arms. Puck walked over to their car and opened the back door to place her on her car seat once again. "Whadda say, baby girl?" He raised an eyebrow at her as he waited for an answer.

Livie watched him and sighed as she heard what he said, she frowned as he placed her onto her car seat and she folded her little arms. "I tired but I want to play" she said as she looked up at him, narrowing her eyes a little as she had seen people do on TV. She moved and shifted a little in her car seat, still watching her Daddy though "I can play after nap" she said as she yawned and coughed again, she was definitely getting a cold or something. She moved and leaned up to kiss her Daddy's cheek "I want go bed now" she said as she settled back in her car seat.

Puck laughed softly as he saw Livie narrowed her eyes at him. He did the same thing and apparently won at their stare off. He was a little concerned about that cough. Olivia was coughing a while ago but he thought it was just something that came up to her throat or something but there she is coughing again. Puck frowned but smiled slightly when he felt his daughter's little lips on his cheek. "Okay, baby girl. We'll go home now. I'll clean you up once we get home and you can sleep in your princess bed, okay?" He kissed Liv's forehead. "I love you." Puck whispered before stepping back and closing her door. He walked straight to his side of the car and went in. Puck drove all the way back to the parking lot of their building and quickly parked the car on their usual spot. He got Livie out of the car and turned on the alarm as soon as they were walking towards the elevator. "What do you feel, baby?" Puck whispered just in case Livie was really asleep, not wanting to wake her up.

Livie nodded and smiled "Love you, Daddy" she said sweetly as she stretched out her little arms. When they got back to the lot, she sleepily let her head rest on his shoulder and swung her little arms around him as he picked up. She heard what he said and didn't really understand what he meant, and so she just said "Sleepy" she whispered "My…" she pointed at her throat. "Hurting" she said a little croakily as she coughed again and rested her head back on her Dad's shoulder, she was a little hot and uncomfortable and so wriggled around a bit more than she normally would to try and get comfortable in his arms as they went up in the elevator.

_Oh shit.._ Puck cursed himself mentally. "Aww. I'm sorry, baby girl. I think it's my fault." He frowned and wished it was him who got sick instead of her little girl. He sighed and held her tight, embracing her so that she didn't wiggle around too much in his arms. Once they got to the penthouse, Puck quickly made his way to Livie's room and let her sit first on her princess lounge chair while he got her jammies. He quickly went back to Livie with clothes on one hand and a hot wet towel on the other. Puck took off Liv's dress, leaving her in her little shorts. _Shit she's warm._ Puck quickly wiped her small body with the towel to take off the sticky ice cream that was left on her. He was totally panicking. Quinn was more of the hands-on when it came to their children getting sick. Hell even he got sick, Quinn was the one who took care of him. After getting Liv all cleaned, Puck put on her clothes and carried her soon after to her bed. He pulled a chair to the side of her bed and held her tiny hand. "Do you want anything, baby girl? I'll get it for you." Puck said as he caressed Liv's cheek with the back of his free hand.

She wriggled around a little to try and get comfortable as she pulled up her sheets and watched her Daddy "I want Mommy too" she said as her bottom lip started to quiver which was always the first sign of tears with Olivia. It wasn't long before the tears erupted and she began to cry; very loudly.

"I feel poorly!" she said as she moaned a little and kicked out her little legs, kicking the cover off of her because she felt too hot. She watched her Dad and moved to sit up to try and cling to him. "Daddy" she cried as she clung onto him and kept on crying, the strange feelings of her oncoming sickness were strange and scary to her, she was only three after all, an older child would have coped much better.

Puck pouted at his daughter. He was so concerned yet he didn't know what to do. He needed Quinn badly but sadly she couldn't be at home. "I'm sorry, baby girl. She's at work." Puck wanted to cry when Liv started to cry. "My poor little girl. Come 'ere." He picked up Livie and went out of her room, rocking her a little in his arms so she could stop crying. "We'll drink water, okay?" Puck went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, getting a small bottled water. He closed the fridge with his hip and let Livie take a seat on the kitchen's island while he stood right in front of her. Puck opened the bottle of water and put Livie's favorite straw in it. "Here, baby girl. Drink water." He held the bottle closer to her and waited for her to take sip while he tried to think on what he should do to make his little princess more comfortable and make her feel better..

Livie loved it when she was showered with attention from her parents, she loved them both so much she couldn't help but expect it. She moved and grabbed onto her pink straw, taking a sip as she sadly looked at her Dad. After she had had enough, she sat back a little and let her eyes close tiredly, she moved and held out her arms before coughing a little more "Sleepy, Daddy" she said as she opened up her eyes again and then coughed some more, tears still making their way down her rosy red cheeks.

Puck sighed when Liv looked at him sadly as she sipped from her straw. He put the almost finished bottle at the side and wiped her tears away with his thumb before pickeing her up again in his arms. "Does my little princess want to sleep with daddy? We sleep on my bed. You like my bed, don't you? Bed very big."' Puck asked as she rocked Livie in his arms, like she always wanted to be rocked when she was sleepy. With one of his hands, he placed it on Livie's back so when she coughed Puck patted it. While she wasn't coughing, he caressed her back as he walked over to the hall where their rooms were.

Livie nodded slowly as she held onto her Dad's shoulders, yawning and coughing at the same time as he walked her towards the nearby hallway "You go sleep too, Daddy?" she asked as she fought to keep her eyes open, moving and sneezing all over her Dad's shirt, not that she had much concept of that though, she was practically a baby still. She moved and wriggled out of his arms, eyeing the big bed in front of her and when she was let down, she instantly headed towards the middle of the bed and curled up, thumb in mouth between little bouts of coughing.

"Yes, baby girl. But only if you sleep." Puck nuzzled the side of Livie's head as they entered the room. He watched his little girl as he put her down and when she went to the middle of the bed. He pouted and had that 'aww' face on again. Puck sighed as he practically made a barrier around Livie out of pillows. "Gonna protect my little princess from bad things." He said as he arranged the pillows. Once he was done, he took off his leather jacket and tossed it on the nearest chair. He took off his shirt as well and gave it to Livie to wipe her nose with. "I'm just going to change into my sleeping clothes. Just stay here and we'll sleep. Okay, baby girl? But if you're too tired, you can go ahead." Puck said before he kissed her forehead and walked over to his and Quinn's closet to change.

Livie watched him arrange the pillows around her and smiled as appreciatively as a three year old could "Okay" she said before she moved and rested her head on one of the pillows, her eyes slowly closing but she desperately tried to keep them open until her Daddy got back to her.

Puck quickly took off his pants not even caring to take out his things from it and putting it properly somewhere. He had to make a mental note that the keys to the car and his wallet are in that jeans. Puck put on a pair of long pajamas and a white wife beater. He practically ran out of the closet and into the bedroom. "Aww. My baby girl waited for me? So sweet." Puck said as he saw his daughter tried her best to keep her sleepy eyes open. He slowly made his way to Livie's side, replacing one of the pillows to be as close as possible to her. "Let's sleep, baby girl." Puck whispered as he closed the blinds with a remote and placing one of his arms around Liv.

Livie smiled, feeling so much better with her Daddy there right then, it was a huge comfort to her, she moved and wriggled about a little at first before sitting up a little, kissing his cheek and then settling down again so that she could fall fast asleep, which she did so, pretty quickly.

Puck watched Livie lie right beside him. He smiled when she sat up and kissed his cheek. "Good night, baby girl. I love you." Puck whispered as soft as he could and kissed his daughter's forehead ever so lightly before he lied back down, just watching his little princess sleep.

* * *

><p>Olivia sighed as she sat down on the carpet in her bright pink bedroom, combing out the hair on one of her Barbie dolls before dropping the little comb and the doll so that she could crawl over to her dollhouse. "I wan' you go in there" she said as she opened it up and pushed one of her little dolls into one of the rooms. "Sleep now!" she said as she closed it back up and sat on her bottom for a few seconds, wondering what to do. She moved and stood up, making her way over to her little princess dressing table, picking up some pretend little pieces of play jewelry and putting them on, along with her little tiara of course.<p>

She moved and sat back down with her dolls before pulling over the box Soph had given her full of her old makeup, which her parents did not know about. She picked up a bright blue eye shadow and opened it up, sticking her little finger in it before going back over to her mirror and trying to apply it to her eyelids- it ended up everywhere, as did the pink lipstick and the blusher and even more eye shadow. She giggled as she moved to sit back down, pushing the box of make up from Soph under her bed.

Puck was a little concerned to why Sophia and Alex were telling their little sister to get away from them. His wildest guess was because she was sick or maybe they think they're just too 'grown up' to take care of their little sister. Puck was in the middle of writing a new song when he saw Olivia's post. He sighed and shook his head, a little disappointed at his two eldest children. Puck stopped what he was doing and stood up from his chair. He saved his work before turning off his laptop. Puck went out of his office to go and check up on his poor little princess.

Puck knocked on his daughter's bedroom door before opening it and to his surprise.. She was wearing make up! His eyes were as wide as an owl's. "Sophie…" Puck whispered to himself a little angrily. He needed to talk to Sophie about this. Liv was still a little girl. She shouldn't be putting make up on her face. "Princess.." Puck said softly as he entered her room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to her and knelt beside her. He didn't look too happy about it at all.

Olivia looked up when she saw her Daddy coming into the room, he looked sad. "Daddy, why sad?" she asked as she picked up her doll and moved to change the dress that it had on, she tilted her head before looking back up at her Daddy. She had no idea how to apply makeup and so the stuff was all over her face, she widened her eyes a little as he knelt beside her.

She held out her doll to him and smiled "You have Star" she said as she picked up another one "And I have Mini" she said before shaking her doll about as if was dancing. "They go to party!" she said softly, unaware of her makeup situation right then.

"You've got make up all over your face, sweetie." Puck sighed and laughed really softly as he licked his thumb and tried to take off some of the blush on her cheeks. He took the doll that Olivia game him and surrendered to his daughter. He laughed softly some more when Liv was making the doll she was holding dance. "They go to a party, huh? What kind of party, baby girl?" Puck asked as held the doll closer to Olivia's doll and made it dance like Liv was doing.

He couldn't believe what Olivia really put on some make up. He had to talk to Quinn about it fast. Puck took out his phone and took a picture of his daughter just so he could show something to Quinn. He hid his phone right after and gave all his attention back to Livie.

"Wha' that for?" she asked, pointing to the phone he'd just put away curiously, she frowned inquisitively before shifting on the spot and moving her doll. "A big girls party!" she said as she shook her head from side to side and giggled. "Like Soph goes!" she shouted excitedly. "My doll pretty like Soph" she said, clearly idolizing her big sister, which wasn't always going to be a good thing nor a really bad thing.

"Your doll go now" she said as she put down her doll and looked around for something else to do, she got up slowly and rushed over to her little pretend kitchen set. She looked over at her Daddy "What you wan eat?" she called to him as she opened the various plastic cupboards and played with the pretend plastic food.

"Just took a picture of you, princess. So I wouldn't forget this moment." Puck smiled. He watched as she rushed over to her little kitchen set that he bought her for himself. He put on a thinking face as he thought of what he wanted. "Hmmm. I want waffles! Mommy makes the best waffles. Can you make waffles like mommy does?" Puck asked and stood up from the floor. He sat down on one of Liv's little chairs on her small tea set, which surprisingly can handle a muscular pro-football player.

"I can!" Livie called out to him, clattering a few pans together as she pretended to make the waffles, luckily, the set had come with some plastic ones and she giggled as she pretended to put them in the little toaster before putting them onto the plate. She picked up the plate proudly and headed towards her Daddy. "There you go, Daddy" she said, putting the plate in front of him, smiling before turning and going back to the little kitchen set. She loved playing with this, she could do it for hours on end and not really be doing anything.

"Nice, Daddy?" she asked before moving to go and sit next to him , she perched on her little chair as she looked up at him curiously.

Puck watched in fascination as Olivia pretended to cook on her little kitchen set. He chuckled as she came back to him with a plate and placed it on the table in front of him. "Mmmmmmmmmm! This looks delicious." Puck licked his lips and took the little utensils, pretending to get ready to eat. He waited for his little princess as he saw her go back to her little kitchen. Puck pretended to cut the waffle using his little fork and knife. He pretended to put the fork into his mouth and chewed. "Mmm. Really, really nice sweetie! Just like mommy's." Puck grinned at his little girl. "More please!" He said as he continued to chew nothing.

"No more, Daddy. You get chubby" she said, looking up at him and smiling innocently. She'd heard that on some kids show a few days before, and she liked the word chubby. She giggled before shaking her head and going to take the little plate before pretending to put the waffles back onto the plate. She moved over and passed him it again "There go" she smiled as she sat down again. "Was I cute baby?" she randomly asked, fiddling with the sleeve of her cute shirt with a big, pink ladybug on it.

"Chubby?" Puck tried to look as horrified as he could but when Livie started to giggle, he couldn't help but laugh. "But daddy's very handsome and muscular, isn't he?" He posed for his daughter and quirked his eyebrows at her. And when Liv gave her another plate with waffles he cheered and pretended to eat again. Puck was a little surprised when he heard Liv's question. He put his little utensils down on the table and faced his little princess. "The cutest baby in the world!" Puck nodded. "Don't tell this to anyone okay?" He looked around like there were other people around them and scooted closer to Livie before whispering in her ear. "You're cuter than Alex and Soph." Puck placed his index finger over his lips. "Shhh." And winked at his little girl.

Olivia nodded at his question "You strong, Daddy" she smiled as she moved and fiddled with the little bracelet she had put on her wrist, her Mom had made sure that it was tied super good so she wouldn't try and get any of the beads off and eat them or something. She heard what her Daddy said next and smiled widely "I won't tell" she repeated with a little smile, putting her own finger over her lips and giggling. "Love you, Daddy" she said, practically diving forward and hugging him.

Good thing Puck new his daughter pretty well and caught Livie, hugging her back tightly. He smiled as he stood up from the small chair, carrying Livie with him. Puck spun around for a good three seconds, knowing his little daughter liked to be the center of his attention and he liked it. No, correction. He loved it. Puck stopped and looked at his little princess. He kissed her cheek that still had a lot of blush on. "Love you too, my little princess." Puck smiled warmly at his daughter. He knew stopping whatever he was doing before was totally worth it.

Olivia smiled as she moved and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as he held her close, she opened them up again quickly and looked around. "Mommy pretty" she smiled as her eyes caught sight of the wedding photo that Quinn had put in her daughter's room. "Look" she smiled as she pointed out the picture to her Daddy. "She nice dress" she said as she looked down at her own outfit then back at the picture. "I nice top" she said, tugging at her ladybird top to show to her Dad.

"Woooow." Puck looked at his little girl's top and nodded with approval. "You have a really nice top on, baby girl. Did mommy pick it out for you?" He asked as pointed at the ladybird on her little blouse. "You're really pretty, Livie. Pretty as mommy." Puck placed his lips close to Liv's little ear and whispered. "Maybe even prettier than mommy!" He placed his index finger over his lips again just like what he did a while ago and laughed softly, cradling her a little.

Olivia giggled "I very pretty" she smiled as she giggled at him, looking down at her ladybird top and smiling. "Love Daddy" she said softly before she moved and walked away from him a little to find something to play with, she had a bit of a habit of talking to herself and was doing it right then as she gathered up her teddybears and brought them back to her Daddy "You look after. I go potty" she said as she turned around and headed towards the door.

"Love Olivia." Puck said and kissed her forehead before the little blonde girl moved and walked away from him. He just stood there and watched his little girl went back to her toys. Puck sighed and smiled as he thought how short Livie's attention span was. His thoughts were interrupted when his little princess came back to him and dumped almost all of her teddy bears on him. Puck laughed and sat on the floor in an Indian position. "Yes, mam!" He snickered to himself. "That silly girl." Puck told himself when Liv went out of the room. He took one of the teddy bears and talked to it. "Help me. I don't want my little girl to grow up yet." Puck frowned and sighed as he looked around her room.

It wasn't long before Liv was back in the room, pulling her little trousers up in a very unladylike way as she ran towards her Daddy "You look after them, Daddy?" she asked as she moved and took one of her teddies back, whispering to it before giving it a cuddle and watching her Dad eagerly. "We look at pictures, Daddy?" she asked, looking through old picture albums was a favorite of Liv's for some reason. She enjoyed laughing and pointing at all of the pictures of her parents and family.

"Of course, princess. I even talked to them." Puck smiled and watched his little girl whispered something to one of the bears. "Okay, we look at pictures." He took all of the teddy bears and stood up, bringing all of it closer to where the photo albums in Liv was. Puck sat back on the floor and took one of the albums from the shelf, dropping the bears on the floor. It was one of Liv's baby albums. Among the three of his children, Liv was the most photographed. "Before we go through this photo album, wanna tell me what you whispered to Mr. Teddy there?" Puck asked curiously.

Olivia looked up at her Daddy and shrugged "Just that I been potty properly" she said before rubbing her little nose and eagerly patting the photo album that her Dad was holding and seemed to refuse to open. "Look! Show me!" she giggled, moving and grabbing onto his arm as she snuggled up close to him, she moved and crossed her legs as she waited for her Dad to start showing her the pictures.

Puck nodded and grinned. "That's good." He laughed softly when Livie grabbed onto his arm and snuggled up close to him. Puck finally opened the album and showed the first pictures of the album. "Look, this was your first birthday. You had a big party here at home!" He smiled and pointed at the first picture, where Quinn was holding Livie in the kitchen and he took a picture. He remembered that day perfectly.

"Me!" Olivia giggled when she pointed at the picture of her Mommy holding her. "That me!" she laughed. "I pretty baby" she said turning to Puck and smiling. She moved and tried to turn the pages "I turn" she said as she moved and pulled the next page over. "Look! Baby me!" she said, giggling at all of the pictures and kneeling up so that she could kiss her Dad's cheek. "I cute baby" she smiled.

"Yes! That's you, princess. You were a really, really pretty baby!" Puck was amazed that Olivia really wanted to turn the pages of the album. He moved it closer to her so she could turn it carefully and could see the photos more. "Cutest baby ever, princess." He chuckled softly. "Baby you were really cute that's why you're so pretty right now, sweetie." Puck escaped from her daughter's grip on his arm so that he could put his arm around her in a half hug. Well basically a full hug cause his arm can hug her fully. "Look, there's Soph and Alex." He pointed at one picture.

Liv giggled and leaned forward to kiss the picture, getting her sticky lips all over the protective sheet of paper over the pictures. "Oopsie" she said, giggling as she sat back down and looked at all of the pictures sleepily. "Daddy, it nap time now" she said as she pointed towards her bed. "You tell me story!" she said, clapping her hands.

"Livie!" Puck sighed and it's a good thing that Quinn put tissues in Liv's room just in case there were emergencies. He took some tissues from the shelf and licked them immediately wiping off the lipstick that came from Liv's lips. "We better take off your make up too, baby girl before you take a nap." Puck said as he closed the album and placed the album back in the shelf. He tickled Livie before carrying her like she could fly like Superman and made noises as well. Puck gently put her down on her bed and took her little shoes off, putting them down on the ground. He took some tissues and tried to start taking the makeup off. "So, what story do you want me to tell you today, baby girl?"

Livie squealed with excitement as her Daddy carried her through the air "Eeeek!" she giggled before he set her down on her bed and she kicked out her little legs before watching him move to wipe the stuff off of her face. "I want you to tell me the pwincess and pwince story" she said cutely as she settled back against her many toys and cushions before she stuck her thumb in her mouth and grabbed her comfort blanket.

"Oooooh! The princess and the prince story." Puck tried to think of a story and smirked when he thought of something really original. "Well there was this princess in a far away kingdom. She was really beautiful, elegant, and graceful and everything a princess should be. The bad thing about it was that this princess was already dating a knight in her kingdom." He nodded but looked disapprovingly. "But then.. A prince from another kingdom came to visit in the princess' kingdom. He wasn't like the other princes. Yes he was strong, manly and handsome but he was a rule breaker and didn't care about anything and anyone else but himself."

Livie watched her Daddy wide eyed, her thumb still in her mouth and her other arm snuggling her blanket close to her. She pulled her thumb out from her mouth and smiled "He naughty Prince" she said, giggling as she watched her Daddy and his funny faces. She reached up a little and moved to hit his nose playfully before retreating to put her thumb back into her mouth. "More!" she demanded as she drooled everywhere from where she had been gnawing at her thumb.

Puck laughed when Olivia commented that the prince was naughty. _Damn straight I was._ He thought, snickering softly. He made more funny faces with sounds when she hit his nose. Puck took some more tissues and wiped her drool off everywhere before continuing. "And then, the prince met the most beautiful princess in the world and his life changed." He nodded with believing look in his face. "But then the prince was visiting his friend, which was the knight! Ohmy." Puck look shocked and face palmed, imitating Olivia like she used to. "Remember that the knight and the princess are together right? When the prince knew about it, he was very very sad." He pouted playfully and even faked cry.

* * *

><p>Sophia groaned as she opened her bedroom door, the drinking from the night before had certainly hit her hard that morning. The brunette rubbed her forehead as she padded along to the kitchen in her pretty, super short hot pink shorts and one of her white tank tops. She'd had a guy over but had snuck him out, well, as effectively as she could really early that morning. She was way too drunk to really remember any of that though. She moved towards the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice, opening it up and drinking straight from it to ease her aching throat.<p>

She groaned as she turned around and looked in the cupboard, she pulled out the last bag of Olivia's favourite biscuits and opened it up, practically devouring them as she took turns between that and the carton of juice. She could swear something was up with her. She moved and looked out of the window as she lazily chewed on a biscuit and turned on the radio.

Puck always had a feeling Sophia would turn out to be just like him. She kinda had the symptoms of a real Puckerman and he didn't really like it. That was one of the things he feared most when he started to have children. He didn't want to have a hard time raising his children like his mom did with him but most of all, he didn't want to feel like a failure like his old pops did with their family. Puck sighed as he couldn't sleep, thinking of these things. Really early in the morning, he stood up and went to the kitchen to warm up some milk. He didn't turn on the lights or made a sound so that he couldn't wake up anyone. When he finished heating up his milk, he was surprised when someone came out of one of the rooms and rushed off to go into the elevator. Puck thought it was Alex but when he checked in his room, he was still there. He figured it was a 'friend' of Sophie's. He wasn't really happy. He sighed as he sat on a stool in the kitchen.

Puck stared at Sophie's back as he was stunned that she didn't even saw him. He was sitting on the stool from the moment the mysterious friend left and he couldn't get over the fact that his daughter had a guy in his room. "Sophia Puckerman, you better get a glass and drink from it. Everybody in this house is drinking from that orange juice carton."

Soph squealed and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her Dad speaking, she was probably too tired to notice him or just didn't care. She turned around and rolled her eyes when she did so, she tilted her head as she watched him and defiantly took one last glug of the carton before quietly turning and putting it back in the fridge with a little smirk. Actually no, probably not a good idea after what she'd been doing. She moved and grabbed the carton before chucking it in the bin.

"Why are you just sitting there?" she muttered moving and eating another cookie as she watched him closely. She loved her parents, well, yeah. But things had changed the past couple years and she didn't really get along too well with them anymore, especially not her Dad.

Puck wanted to chuckle when Soph squealed when he talked to her. But he was supposed to be strict right now after what he just saw so he pursed his lips and tried to look normal. Puck smirked when Sophie changed her mind and threw the carton into the bin. "Couldn't really sleep." He shrugged. Puck wanted to ask so many things and tell her what he saw this morning but, he knew when adults asked too many questions to a teenager they would get all irritated. So he decided that he wanted Sophia to tell him herself when she's ready. They were already in thin ice, he didn't want to ruin his relationship with his first princess.

"Looks like you're hungry. Want me to cook you something?" Puck finally stood up and went to look for a pan to cook something for his daughter. "Pancake? Eggs? Bacon? Waffles?" He stopped right beside her with a pan in hand and looked at her, waiting for her choice of breakfast.

Soph shrugged "All of it. And you better do it quick because if Olivia gets up, I am not sharing with her again. She always steals my food. She's like a pigeon or something, looking for scraps" she smirked at him as she laughed and went to sit down at the nearby counter, moving and playing with one of Olivia's little dolls that had appeared from nowhere. She couldn't turn a corner without either seeing Olivia or one of her toys. It was a little creepy sometimes. She sighed as she bit down on her lip "So… you saw him, didn't you?" she asked her Dad, already knowing the answer, she could sense something wasn't quite right.

"Dad, I'm sixteen. It's normal" she said with a little roll of her eyes and smirked "And he is in a band" she sighed a little dreamily as she thought about that night. She moved and picked up her Mom's car keys, fiddling with one of the little key-chains on it.

Puck glared at Sophia for a second before moving to put the pan on the counter next to the stove. It was a little mean for her to say something about her baby sister but he just let it go and went back to preparing breakfast for her. Puck opened the fridge and put out the ingredients that he needed. He was a bit surprised that she asked him if he saw her 'friend'. Puck didn't even bother to answer as he got the bowls and spatula from the cupboards.

He sighed as he was starting to mix the batter for the pancake and waffles as he listened to his daughter talk. "So…" Puck wanted to be mad but he couldn't be mad at something that had done when he was her age. And he was even way worse. "This 'friend'.. What does he play?" He asked as he kept mixing the batter not looking at his daughter.

She rolled her eyes when she saw the glare that her Dad shot her. She knew he cared about Olivia more than her. It had used to bother her, but now she was just used to it and couldn't give two craps. It wouldn't be long before she was gone. She moved and swiped the surface with one of the keys before smirking "He sings. And guitar" she said as she sat up properly and smirked again "He sang to me last night" she said as she stood up and wandered around the kitchen slowly. "He's really sweet. But I don't think we're actually anything" she said honestly with a little shrug.

"So, what did you and Mom do last night then? Is Olivia okay?" she asked, moving and sneakily picking up her Mom's phone to check the email about the parent/teacher meeting she was going to, she needed to know when it was so that she could suck up to certain teachers before then.

Puck slightly nodded with approval when he heard that Sophie's guy 'friend' sings and can play the guitar. _She's definitely Quinn's daughter._ He snickered to himself. "Really now? What song did he sing to you?" Puck asked as he turned on the stove to cook the pancakes. He got a huge plate from the cupboards and placed it right next to the stove so he could get the pancakes immediately. Puck was a little disappointed when he heard Sophie said that she and her 'friend' weren't anything. He was okay that his daughter was fooling around but.. he wished she was fooling around with her boyfriend not just some one night thing with a guy. "Maybe you just need to know him better. Maybe you two will end up together." Deep inside, Puck was having a hard time talking to Sophia about boys. Sophia is his first daughter, that he actually raised. He missed his little girl so much that maybe he's closer to Olivia now because he missed Sophia and her innocence.

"Not much. I was dead tired from training 'cause we resumed yesterday. Your mom was pretty busy as well. Olivia was at daycare as usual." Puck turned around with a plate with a stack of pancakes and was curious at what Sophia was doing. "Sophia, what are you doing with your mom's phone?" He placed the plate on the island. "Here's the syrup and butter. Just get the fork yourself."

Soph smirked a little when her Dad asked what song he had sung for her, one of them, she was definitely not going to say, the other was an original "Just something he wrote. I bet he sings it to every girl he wants to get with. Guys are like that" she shrugged, moving and sighing deeply. "Maybe. I don't know" she said with a little shrug. Maybe she would end up with him, maybe she wouldn't. She rubbed her tummy and sighed deeply as she bit down on her lip and moved to pick up a bottle of grape water, she opened up one of Liv's sippy cups and poured some in, too lazy to get up and go get a glass, she moved and sipped some of the drink before nodding.

"I know, all the guys on the team at school are always asking about you" she muttered with a little sigh. She nodded slowly "I can start fetching her from daycare if you want" she muttered. "I've been kicked out of study room, so I have like… nothing to do last period" she said, not even mentioning the whole Cheerio debacle. Getting back on the team was harder than she had thought it would be. "Oh, nothing. She just has to go to some parent/teacher thing and… yeah" she said, moving and starting on her pancakes.

Puck scoffed. "I bet he does." He muttered and rolled his eyes as he got the waffle maker and plugged it in. "Well you'll never know if you won't try." He tried to persuade her as he poured some batter in the waffle maker.

"Really? They still talk about me?" Puck laughed sarcastically. "Don't even dare try to get with any of the guys in your team. They just might use you to get into pro-football. Guys can be cruel like that and I don't want you to get hurt." Puck turned around and looked concerned at his daughter. "Okay?" He sighed. "And why were you kicked out of study room? And what is this parent/teacher thing? Why didn't you tell me? Don't you want me to go?" Puck was getting a little jealous. Why did Quinn get to go to Sophie's parent/teacher conference and not him?

Soph smirked as she watched her Dad "They do… and Dad, seriously, I'm not dumb" she laughed. "But those are the guys I'm supposed to date" she shrugged as she moved and cut up one of her pancakes, eating it slowly. And it wasn't like she hadn't already been with most of them already in some way or another.

"Because I told the teacher to eff off and that the lesson was ridiculously pointless and walked out" she shrugged as she moved and smirked a bit, remembering how funny that had been. She knew it wasn't supposed to be funny, but it seriously was to her. "And yeah, you're supposed to go too. Mom just got the email" she said, watching her Dad as she moved and carried on with her pancakes. Gosh, they were good. She was so freaking hungry that morning and she had no idea why. "And… yeah, my grades are kinda shit" she said honestly as she looked back down at her food and sighed deeply. It was then that she heard her baby sister start to cry and she groaned a little "Does she ever shut up?" she said quietly, putting her hands to her temples.

"Hey. You don't need to date people who you don't like just because you're supposed to. You should only date guys that you actually like." Puck looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He laughed a little too loud when Sophia was done telling her story about her and her teacher. Puck ruffled up his daughter's hair and shook his head. "You really are a mini me." He said a little too proudly of it and laughed. Puck took his hand off his daughter and got another plate. He took the waffles from the waffle maker and placed it on the new plate. Puck sighed and groaned as he heard Olivia cry. "I'm too tired and have no sleep. I'm gonna give this to your mom today." Puck was a good father but sometimes he just needed a break. "Or she'll just stop after a while. I think I spoil her too much." He unplugged the waffle maker and took the plate with him as he sat down right next to Sophia. He didn't really want to go get Olivia now that he and Sophia were kind of getting along. "Want some Tylenol?" Puck asked as he looked at Sophia as she rubbed her temples with her fingers.

Soph laughed and smirked at her Dad "Well, how can you say no to that face? Honestly? It's impossible. She just kept watching me do mine and even tried to join in, so I just gave her that box of my old stuff. It's just harmless" she said honestly with a little shrug before she moved and rolled her eyes a little. "She's three, Dad. She doesn't even know what it really is" she said honestly. She smiled and sighed "Pass me the sick bucket" she laughed before smirking "Well, I heard you were quite the charmer in High School" she said, biting her lip as she moved and picked up the cup again for a drink. She sighed as she thought about her parents and their relationship, she knew it had been a bit rocky when they were her age. Especially because of Beth and everything. And that was a whole other story. "I bet you were like all those guys on the football team that you're telling me not to date" she laughed as she moved and took another bite of her food. "Even though, I'm so dating them" she said with a little shrug and a smirk. She could hear Olivia talking away to herself and smirked "I was so, freaking mortified when you and Mom said that you were having her. Oh my gosh. That was just… gross" she whispered, smirking as she pretend shivered. It was her that was supposed to be getting sex, not her parents.

Puck shook his head but totally agreed on can't saying no to Olivia's adorable face. "Exactly.. She's just three but once she's older she'll slowly know what it is and will use it more. I just.. I don't want her to grow up too fast like you and Alex did." He got a little sad as he remembered the day when his little boy and girl became teenagers and slowly drifted away from him.

Puck laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I was the school, no correction, the town's number one badass." He smirked and quirked his eyebrows. "Exactly! No jocks!" Puck laughed more and shook his head when Sophia said she's still date jocks. "But seriously." He suddenly became serious. "Get to know people first, Soph. And pick a guy that really likes you for who you are. Crazy you, emotional you, happy you.. Every side of you. Okay?"

Puck chuckled, covering his mouth with his fist. "Hey. I need to get some too, you know." He smirked. "You should have listened to Sophia the night your mom and I had sex the other day." Puck continued to smirk. "She said your mommy and I stopped her from sleeping cause we were too noisy. I had to tell her that we were playing and your mom was having too much fun that's why she was loud." He laughed out loud as he couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Soph smirked as she watched her Dad "Well, I guess I know where I get it from then" she muttered, smiling at him as she poured out some more water and took another sip. She sighed deeply "I know. I just don't know if I'm ever going to find a guy that completely gets me" she said honestly with a shrug. "I just don't know" she whispered as she looked at her Dad sadly. "Who knows" she whispered as she moved and picked up another waffle before hearing what he said next.

"Oh my gosh. Eww…. ewww!" she squealed as she tried to get the images out of he brain. "I don't blame the poor child. You've probably scarred her for life. And it's not like you'll be laughing if you ever hear me and one of my guys having sex" she said honestly, she couldn't help but smirk then, knowing that would piss her Dad off big time if he did, which was way she always tried to keep music on or something when guys were round.

She realised she was so losing her attitude around her Dad right then, she straightened up a little and sighed, she decided to change the topic from sex and her parents which was just disgusting. "What was the day I was born like?" she asked slowly, curiously, she had no idea why she asked such a random question, but that was the thing, she never really had asked stuff like that before.

"Look.." Puck took his daughter's hand and continued. "There will be someone for you. He might now show right now but he'll show up soon. You're only 16, Sophie. You'll get to meet a lot of people. Especially with mine and your mom's jobs." He softly chuckled but returned to his serious exterior once again. "Don't lose hope. Just wait. He'll show up sooner. How can't he not? Look how beautiful and awesome my baby girl is." Puck cupped one of Sophia's cheeks with his free hand before leaning closer to her to kiss her forehead.

Puck was about to get mad at Sophia giving him images of her and a boy in her room.. _Oh god._ But then he thought of a get back at her. "Well if that happens, I'mma barge in your room and kick that boy's ass out of my home. You'll never get off then." Puck smirked then laughed so much that his tummy ached. His laughter died down when he heard Sophia's question.. And he smiled. "It was one of the happiest days of my life." Puck's smile was still across his lips. "I was praying for a girl when Alex arrived but then as you can see, he's a boy." He laughed softly. "But then you came.. I was by the hospital's nursery all day, everyday." Puck looked down and continued smiling.

"I hope so" she said softly before smiling at her Dad's compliment and moving to give him a big hug, she closed her eyes as she did so and rested her head on his shoulder before slowly pulling back.

"Oh, gosh Dad. Please no… that would just be… humiliating" she laughed as she brushed back her curls and thought about the guy she'd had in her room that night, now, if her Dad had walked in, she would have probably had to move to another country with the shame. Sophia smiled and sighed "I can imagine you doing that actually" she said honestly. "You're a good Dad. And I know I'm a shitty daughter at times. But I do love you" she said honestly as she watched him closely. "And I do love Olivia. She's just… three. And three year olds need training" she laughed. "She's like a little lost puppy" she smirked at her Dad. "But a cute puppy. She's so cute" she laughed.

Puck hugged Sophia tightly, wanting to reassure her. "He will." And he let go, pulling back when Sophia herself pulled back.

Puck laughed hard as he saw Sophia's face fell. "Mhm! I would totally do that so you better not let me catch you in mid-sex, missy." He laughed some more and slowly ended with a smile as his daughter thought he was a good dad. Ever since high school, especially when Beth came into their lives, all he wanted was to be a good father to his children.. Now here's one telling him he is. "Thanks, baby girl. Really." Puck caressed her hair. "And you're not a shitty daughter, Soph. You're just acting how you should act at your age. Except for the sex and the boys. Me no likey." He said cutely as he shook his head with a playful disgust on his face. "I love you too, Sophia Puckerman." Puck smiled and leaned closer to kiss her cheek. "Yes. Yes, she is." He chuckled softly. "But you know you were kinda like here when you were three, right? You're more lost than her actually. That's why I had to be around you a hundred percent during my breaks that made Alex really, really jealous you know." Puck chuckled and shook his head. Sophia never realized how similar her and Olivia were. That's why maybe she gets irritated really fast by her little sister.

"Dad, I swear, if you ever knowingly walked in on me having sex with someone. I would kill you" she said warningly with a little smirk before she picked up her last waffle. She laughed a little "I was?" she smirked, she probably had been. Olivia was a little drama queen already, and look at Soph now. "I love her Dad, I really do. It's just hard having this little kid around, constantly wanting to play horsie with you. It can be a little cool cred ruining" she said as she swirled her drink around in the cup before taking another sip and smirking at her Dad.

It was then that she heard a ring on the buzzer and her eyes widened, it was way too early for anyone to visit. Who was it? She got up and went over, her eyes widening again at who she saw. "Justin! Go" she hissed quietly into the intercom. "I left my phone and my jacket" she heard faintly as she buzzed him in "Quick!" she said before keying in the code and hearing the escalator on it's way up. Justin soon stepped out and moved to hug and kiss Soph. "Please, not now. Just get your stuff" "Why not now? Your parents are sleeping…" he smirked as he pushed her up against the wall nearby and kissed her as she tried to push him back.

"Not if I kill you and the guy screwing you first!" Puck laughed and nudged Sophia's arm gently. "Well it's good to know that you actually love your sister." He smiled and chuckled. "Come on! I'm a pro-football player and I go with her to places a pro-footballer player is not supposed to." Puck face palmed and let Sophia take buzzer.

Puck took two oranges from the fruit compartment of the fridge and a knife. He went back to the island and started cutting up the oranges. He was a little bothered why she didn't come back to him. He knew she would if it was just no one downstairs. Puck put down the orange but he carried the knife with him as he check on Sophia. To his surprise, there was the 'friend' that came out of Sophia's room this morning and now he's practically pinning her to the wall. "Well I couldn't really sleep last night. So I've been awake since then." Puck said loudly that made the young man jump from Sophia. "And you are?" He pointed at the boy with the knife.

Sophia laughed "Yeah, she likes you to play princesses with her. How manly" she smirked at her Dad. "I should film that some day and YouTube it" she said somewhat evilly before smirking at him again. She thought about that video that she had made that was never supposed to go past the few boys that she did send it to. That had been a disaster when her Mom had found it on her phone. Probably one of the most embarrassing things ever.

She moved and smoothed out her shorts and top as she looked between him and her Dad, her eyes wide as she saw the knife "Dad! Put the knife down!" she said, genuinely scared that her Dad would do something with it knowing him. Justin looked between them both "Jus… Justin" he managed to get out as he looked back at Soph who had turned away. "He left some stuff. I'll go get it" she said quickly, rushing off to her bedroom to get his things before rushing back and shoving them at him, stepping off a little towards her Dad.

"What? I was slicing oranges." Puck looked innocent. "Ahh. Justin. Well you shouldn't have rushed to go home this morning. Yeah, rushing can definitely make you forget things." He leaned his arm on the wall and nodded. Puck continued to talk casually. "You know you should just take it slow. You left so early in the morning I didn't get the chance to greet _you_ in my home. That was pretty rude of me, wasn't it?" Puck was a little annoyed now. He sa himself in this kid and he wasn't liking it too much. "You have my daughter's number?" He asked Justin with a point of the knife at him again. Casually only of course. Not the, I'll kill you for sleeping with my daughter under my roof type. He knew Sophia would be mad at her.

Soph widened her eyes a little and blushed "Dad…" she said as she moved and very nearly grabbed the knife off of him.

"Justin, I think you should go" she started before Justin nodded to his answer "I have her number" he said before looking at Soph who shrugged apologetically. Why on earth did her Father have to be so embarrassing at times. If he was like this with her, goodness knows what he would be like when Liv was all grown up and started bringing back boys. Soph made a mental note to talk to him about that when her baby sis got into her teens.

"What?" Puck said when Sophia finally took the knife off him. _I've still got my fists._ He thought and snickered to himself. "Why are you telling him to go? He just got here. _Again._" Puck said to Sophia. When he heard Justin talk, his attention went back to the young boy. "That's good." He nodded and walked over to Justin. Puck placed an arm around the smaller boy shoulders. "You should stay over for breakfast! You must be starving. I can make some waffles and we can talk." He looked at Sophia with a smirk plastered across his lips.

Soph blushed- but oh well, if her Dad was going to embarrass her, it could work both ways. She moved and kissed Justin right on the lips "Okay then, Justin you should stay" she smirked as she moved and held onto his hand tightly, leading him towards the kitchen with a little grin on her face. Two could play at this game.

She moved and perched on a stool, pulling Justin close before kissing him again and giggling as he kissed her.

Puck laughed silently and shook his head. _She is definitely my daughter._ He took the knife and returned to cutting his oranges. Without even looking at them he knew they were kissing. "In front of me there will be no hugging, grinding, kissing, touching private parts. Only holding hands. And if you, Justin and Sophia. break any of those rules.." Puck made a loud cutting sound with the knife. "I'm gonna chop off a big part of Justin that both of you need and desperately want." He finally looked up at the young couple and grinned. "Got it?"

"Oh gosh, Dad" she muttered as she looked at Justin and mouthed 'Sorry' before turning back to her Dad and rolling her eyes. "You're crazy" she muttered before Justin looked over at Puck. "Oh my… you play for the Giants, right?" he asked before looking back at Soph with wide eyes. "You didn't tell me that your Dad was Noah Puckerman" he said, as if in shock as she rolled her eyes. "Baby, we were drunk. It was the last thing on my mind" she muttered as Justin quickly moved around the counter to her Dad, bombarding him with questions.

"It runs in the family." Puck continued to grin but then it slowly turned into a confused look when Justin quickly moved around the counter and started to bombard him with questions. He was a little happy that Justin's attention wasn't with Sophia any more but a little irritated now that Justin was scared of him a minute ago and now he's all over him. "Wooooooah there lover boy. One question at a time." He answered Justin's questions vaguely then switching the topic from football to his daughter. "So do you have any plans on actually dating Sophia?" Puck asked seriously.

Justin nervously looked between Puck and Sophia, moving and raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck, Soph couldn't help but close her eyes. She had known this would happen. If her Dad hadn't insisted on him coming and eating with them, then there wouldn't have been this awkwardness. "I'm not sure" Justin said slowly before Soph opened her eyes a little and then rolled them, wishing he'd just said yes or something to please her Dad. But she knew they couldn't be together. He already had a girlfriend.

"Dad, please, don't ask things like that" she said strongly before moving and shifting uncomfortably in her chair. "It's way too soon for anything like that" she muttered.

Puck's eyes grew bigger just for a second as he heard Justin's answer to his question. "Wow." He said exaggeratedly with a nod. "Why can't I ask things like that, Sophia? This is my house, isn't it?" Puck faced his daughter with an eyebrow raised. "And you think asking him if he's gonna take you on a date too soon, then sleeping with him wasn't?" His facial expression went dark and turned to face Justin. "So you just slept with Sophia, the name of my daughter by the way as you were too drunk to even know her last name, and won't call her ever again?" Puck laughed humorlessly. "You've got the balls, kid."


End file.
